thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Host
Name: Sean Host District: 3 Age: 16 Gender: Male Personality: If I asked someone what they thought of Sean, they would replay saying, "Who's Sean?" Sean Host is your typical outsider, a loner in school, that boy that eats lunch by himself and focuses more on his studies rather than being a people person and trying to make friends. He's always been a loner, though he's never really minded that. He prefers to keep to himself, and although he is super intelligent he normally keeps his thoughts safe within his mind. The only time anyone in his school has ever seen him is when they try to copy off his paper during a test or an independent assignment. He normally doesn't do anything about it, afraid that he will come across as rude if he blocks his paper with his hand so nobody can copy him. But even then not a lot of people remember him. Sean is very shy and quiet, a downright antisocial. He's never been exactly the friendliest type, and when he first speaks to you (which is actually quite rare) he might sound a bit snappy and sarcastic, but that's only because he's not used to having a conversation with other people. Even though he probably won't have allies in the Hunger Games, that's alright for him because he's very smart and he's learned that ever since he was younger he's worked best alone. Appearance: Although Sean isn't an emo kid whatsoever, he might look like one at first glance. His ebony hair reaches his ears and partly covers his right eye. He's very pale and he normally wears a distant, emotionless expression, as if he's more focused on what goes on inside his mind rather than the outside world. His light blue eyes are usually distracted. Sean is 5'7" and quite skinny, although he isn't sickly thin. He's very frail and looks like he could easily be bent in half. He is, however, one of the more attractive kids in his district. Weapons: Since Sean's occupation back in District 3 is fixing broken wires, he will find that he has talent with using wires as a weapon. He can also wield a knife, however this isn't his desired weapon and he won't be found using it during the Games unless he severely needs to in order to defend himself. Backstory: Sean's parents typically never paid attention to him; even nowadays they act as if he doesn't exist. Sean would tell himself that they don't ignore this on purpose, and this is partly true as both of them have jobs that are much more important to them than looking after their 16 year old son. Sean's father fixes broken technology such as televisions and computers that have broken down, and works at a power plant in the Capitol every summer. His mother is an algebra professor at a college in District 3 and she is also a computer designer. Each of them normally leave for their work at 5:00 in the morning and don't return until Sean is most likely fast asleep at 2:00 a.m. the next day. Their only break is on Sundays, and when they're released from their jobs they often go to lunch or dinner together and enjoy the only day in the week they have together as a relaxed husband and wife. Meanwhile, Sean was normally stuck at home, bored out of his mind since he had nothing to do. His family owned a computer, so he would often go on there, but he became bored after a while having played all the computer games in the system and researching historical facts that actually caught his interest, though once he learned everything there was to learn about the Dark Days and thousands of years before then he finally walked up to his father and asked him if he could get a job. Mr. Host wasn't too sure about this, and he told Sean that he'd rather him stay at home where they knew he'd be safe. However, about a week later his parents came to him with a box full of broken wires, and told him that the mayor of District 3 and a few other citizens would pay him two bucks in hour in order to fix the wires. It wasn't a huge allowance, but Sean didn't really care about the money; he just needed something to do. After several days of being asked to fix wires he became a professional at it, and ever since then that's technically been his "job". There are those days when every wire and cord in District 3 is absolutely perfect and he once again has nothing to do, but the longest he's gone without fixing wires has probably been three to five days in a row. He also tends to study when there are no wires to fix because he's developed an interest in the history of Panem over the past couple years. When Sean is reaped for the Hunger Games, his parents visit him in the Justice Building and give him the first large amount of attention since he was born and they held him in their arms. They cry and beg him to return home. Sean knows he has a low chance of winning the Hunger Games, but knowing that his parents do actually love him and just ignore him because of their jobs, he's definitely going to try. Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Strengths: As I stated before, Sean is freakishly smart. He can come up with an intelligent plan to get out of tricky situations in an instant, although he knows how to avoid getting himself caught in trouble in the first place. He's very cold and determined, meaning he will kill other tributes without hesitation only because he knows that's what he's going to have to do in order to return home. He's clever and is one of those tributes that will stab his ally in the back when they're turned away from him. He's also pretty stealthy and a fast runner. Weaknesses: Sean is not the strongest tribute whatsoever, and he tries his best not to provoke or annoy the larger tributes, knowing that they might easily snap him in half like a twig in an instant. He can't swim, and he isn't talented with most weapons. He's also not very good at making allies. Fears: Sean is afraid of death, as most people are. He also has a slight fear of fires. He doesn't do well with blood and gore either, meaning if he accidentally kills someone in a gruesome way he'll have to turn away from their corpse or else he'll end up throwing up all over the place. Interview Angle: Sean will be himself; cold, quiet, and shy. He might also be a bit sarcastic and determined though, as well. Bloodbath Strategy: When the gong sounds, Sean will do the most reasonable thing to do - run. He will grab the backpack nearest to him, and if there is wire around he will collect that as well. If everything is far too close to the Cornucopia he won't risk his life entering the bloodbath and he will simply run as fast as he can without bothering to retrieve anything. Games Strategy: Sean will stay hidden, perhaps on higher level ground so that he can watch over the other tributes. If another tribute hurts or threatens to kill him, he will most certainly fight them, but he won't just go around killing tributes wherever he goes. He will try his best to remain quiet and unknown during the Games, as that is what he's done best all his life. Token: A piece of broken, golden wire to remind him of his occupation back home. Allies: Either none or 1 to 2 at the most. Category:16 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes